


Dec. '57

by daizhan



Series: memos [3]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, very sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: Officer Harry’s partner is a young boy, the youngest of 41st, who always calls himself “King.”
Relationships: Cuno & Harry Du Bois, Cuno & Kim Kitsuragi
Series: memos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832023
Kudos: 9





	Dec. '57

**Author's Note:**

> There is no one really dead, just feels very close.

Officer Harry’s partner is a young boy, the youngest of 41st, who always calls himself “King.” He lives in Harry’s place, his room is smaller than Harry’s but seems cozy enough to say it’s the best part in Harry’s place. When Harry woke up this morning, breakfast was ready on the table and King was standing by the table with two glass of milk in hands.

“Hey,” he said, smiled. “Hey.” said Harry, confused. “Well. Em. Do you mind share this with me? I am hungry.”

The smile on his face froze for a moment but didn’t go anywhere. “Why? It’s for you, Harry. It’s for us.” said the boy.

“Oh, yeah. Well. Hey, thanks.”

Harry learned that his name is Harry.

“What should I...”

“King. It's king. The King of Jamrock.”

“You are a king? A king share his breakfast with me? Who am I? Where is Jamrock?”

The boy sat. “Do you mind sit down and eat first?”

King told Harry where the sink is after breakfast. Harry knows how to wash dishes yet doesn’t know where to. In this place. Harry washed his own dish, spoon and glass. King took him to their workplace and told him they are police officers, they are partners.

“Really? You seem very young.”

“So what?”

“And my voice sounds very old. For you. As your partner.”

“Well.” He shrugs. “How old do you think you are?”

“I don’t know? Maybe 44?”

“And the King is 19. Not young enough to be your son, unless you are very rich and could feed a kid when you were 25. So, why not take you as King’s partner?”

“Does this make sense?” Is this boy telling the truth?

King wears the uniform, which he took from his room. Harry wears a different color uniform than his, which was pointed out by him in Harry’s room. Harry didn’t know he has this nor where was this, nor he should wear this to workplace either.

They two entered the building says itself is the 41st precinct of RCM smoothly. No sign that any of them is not a police officer, but are they two partners? Still a question.

King walks to a man with glasses. They talk, Harry doesn’t know where to put himself and everyone in this room seem so busy that no one could possibly answer his question, so he doesn’t ask if there is a desk belongs to him. Harry stands there looking at King and the man with glass talk.

They end the conversation. The man leaves for a single office room, King comes back and leads Harry to their desks. Files on them.

“Find any one looks sexy, read, tell King what do you think later. Will come back in ten.” King steps out.

Insides the files are cases. They are policemen, this makes sense. Harry reads some and collects some questions to ask.

King comes back again with a woman, long black hair. Very familiar. They are chatting.

“Good morning, Harry.”

“Hi.”

“We are preparing for the new year eve party. Just checking. You want to sing the church song, right?”

“What church song?”

“Oh. Maybe we were wrong. What song do you want to sing then?”

“Do I need to?”

“No. If you don’t want to.”

“Then I guess I will pass.”

“Okay.”

The woman leaves.

King pulls his chair and sits, looking down to his paper works.

“What is the... new year eve party?”

“A very fancy dinner. They think A very fancy dinner equals to all pigs’ whole year devotion.”

“Does it?”

“King doesn’t think so.”

“Well, why are you still working here then?”

King focuses on writing.

“You might don’t believe but King, I... I think I don’t know anything. The party included.”

“King knows.”

“Well then, can you tell me...”

“No.” He pauses. “’m afraid, no.”

“But I don’t know anything. I mean, I do know how to speak, but, I somehow don’t remember anything.”

“Well.”

“I need some help. You are the only one I know here.”

“It’s not King’s... task.” _And you don't know me._ King says: “A king has other jobs to do. People who is responsible for this would come, soon.”

“But can’t you just-”

“No. King’s responsibility is to make sure you are brought here when you don’t remember anything.”

“So you knew this would happen?”

King looks up to Harry suddenly, his eyes water. He takes a breath. 

“You call me ‘Harry’, so did that woman, so, am I Harry? Harry what?”

King turns his head away, looking at the office room the man with glass walked into.

Harry tries: “And you asked me to tell you my opinion-”

“Oh. Right.” He quickly turns back, looking at Harry’s face again.

While them exchanging some thoughts about the random cases Harry picked from the said his desk, another man in suit comes with the man with glass. They two stop by Harry and the man in suit says:

“Hey. I am Jean Vicquemare. The head of here. If you have any question, I will answer, only if I have the answer.” Jean points at the man with glass: “He’s Kim Kitsuragi. And that woman, Judit Minot, I think you met her minutes ago. If I am not around, they are here to help too. Now come here with me.”

Jean leads Harry to his office, Kim stays with King.

“Do you have cigarette now?”

Harry hears King says.

“Yes.”

“Give King one. And fire.”

“Why don’t you buy yourself?”

“It’s the taxes the King is asking for.”

“King should take care of his people, otherwise there would be a revolution, I suppose. It’s you should offer me cigarette.”

“Fine. It’s caring and I am the kid.”

“Kids are not supposed to smoke.”

“Give me one anyway.”

“Cuno.”

It’s barely audible now.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Sounds like King really needs a cigarette. “I became a cop for him.”

It’s December of ‘57. Jean Vicquemare is the boss of 41st. Kim Kitsuragi is a lieutenant yefreitor. Judit Minot is a lieutenant, also Kim’s satellite officer. The communications officer is Alice DeMettrie. Harrier Du Bois, still lieutenant double-yefreitor, his partner is Kuuno de Ruyter, a junior police. Kuuno lives with Harrier in Harrier’s place, “it’s better than the dorm anyway,” according to Kuuno. And it’s become impossible for Harrier to live alone. He is still an incredible cop, but he often loses his memories. Every first week after the usual amnesia, he needs a hint to guide him back to the routine.

They learned to talk to the “voices” to check which part of memory is lost this time as soon as possible. There is no Superstar for this round. Encyclopedia could be very low; if not so, Logic and Reaction Speed could be low. Volition is high, high enough to initiate an asking and not get panic by refused to be answered by Kuuno. 

There has never been any brain trauma. It’s pale taking Harrier’s memories. There has never been Inland Empire, Espirt de Corps, Empathy and Shiver, it’s pale putting memories into Harrier.

They no longer introduce the history between them to Harrier. It repeats too many times that sounds like a podcast.

Kuuno hates to greet “Cuno.” any one more time, in a way that feels like they just met for the first time (and for Harrier, each time is the first time.) He gave up on keeping a meaningful identity for Harrier to get to know. “It’s in vain anyway,” according to him. King, would be better, King is not a specific person, King is replaceable. It’s just as same as the real situation.

Harrier Du Bois is still the best detective of 41st. The more he knows about the world, the fewer he remembers of himself. Harrier Du Bois the person is forever gone though.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what do you think and feel free to take this idea, if you want. Just give me a credit and I want to read your fic too!
> 
> \--
> 
> poor Cuno. I would try figure out some sweet thing for him.
> 
> has been want to write something about this idea for a while. It was like: just the second time Harry lost his whole memory, and it is just before Cuno entered 41st. So, on the first day, he found himself been forgotten like for no reason, he was freaked out. And so on and so on. It would be like when he is 17, or maybe 15 (I don't know, should be 17)
> 
> But when I started typing, it becomes this: Cuno has also gone through this for too many times that he has become way too mature than he should be.


End file.
